sfs_kerbal_system_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Eve
Eve is a beautiful, but toxic purple world with a dense atmosphere. The surface gravity on this planet is twice that of its real life analog Venus. This planet is slightly larger than Kerbin. This world has oceans of sulfuric acid and an unknown purple poisonous gas. The surface on this world is so hot that any astronaut landing here would die very quickly. Rovers going here must have aerodynamic parts to reduce drag because of the dense atmosphere. This world has thick, banded purple clouds that are gorgeous from a distance, like in the picture to the right. The purple substance came from an old moon that crashed into the world between the Before Kerbin Mod and the present day. At that time, Eve used to be habitable, but when they knew that this moon was going to crash, the kerbals packed up and moved to Kerbin. Atmosphere The atmosphere of Eve is 20,000 meters thicker than Kerbin's, but is 5 times as dense. There are 3 layers of clouds between 5,000 and 50,000 meters. The first layer from the ground produces rain that sustains a sulfuric acid cycle on the surface of the planet, that connects with the oceans. This cloud layer begins at approximately 5,000 meters and goes up to 85,00+/-500 meters andis mostly conceals the surface, but around 9,000-10,000 meters, above this layer, is flying above a hole in the clouds, you can catch a glimpse of the surface. The second cloud layer is the main cloud layer that you see from space. This layer is semi-pulled into belts and zones, mistaking this world for a gas giant. This layer is divided into 3 sub-layers, a lower haze at around 11,000 meters, and 2 main layers at 12,500 meters to 16,000 meters and 18,000 meters to 22,500 meters above the surface. The last layer is a thin layer of high cirrus clouds from 45,000 to 50,000 meters. The vertical structure of the atmosphere is the troposphere from 0 meters to 25,000 meters above the surface of eve. This layer has the main cloud layers, and towards the top of this layer. The stratosphere extends from the tropopause at 25,000 meters up to about 55,000 meters and has the thin layer of high cirrus clouds. The air warms up towards the top of this layer at the stratopause at 55 kilometers. The thermosphere begins at 55,000 meters and extends to 90,000 meters where space begins. The composition of eve's atmosphere is mainly carbon dioxide, sulfuric acid and the purple poison material from the old moon that crashed onto eve. Carbon dioxide makes up 92% of eve's atmosphere, and like Venus, it also has sulfuric acid clouds, and sulfuric acid (H2SO4) makes up 6 % of eve's atmosphere, and the purple color comes from that poison on that old moon that crashed into eve. The moon of Gilly was most likely an asteroid that strayed too close to eve after its old moon crashed into Eve. When Gilly strayed too close to eve, it got captured by the planet's gravity and it got put in an eliptical orbit, rather than crashing into Eve.